Vengeance Hinata
by Lady Icefox
Summary: Hinata is kidnapped by Orochimaru and experimented on. she ends up with strange new abilities, get's closer to Naruto, and ends up knowing his secret.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest fanfiction so enjoy. It's called "Vengeance Hinata!!" Hinata is kidnapped by Orochimaru and experimented on. Everyone comes to rescue her and do but Orochimaru says he's done with her. They realize what he means when Hinata gets strange abilities. Also I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would never have left the village.

"PEOPLE TALKING"

"_PEOPLE THINKING"_

"**SPIRITS TALKING"**

"_**SPIRITS THINKING"**_

"KAMI TALKING"

"_KAMI THINKING"_

"_**FLASH BACK"**_

CHAPPY 1: Hinata's gone!

"Naruto! Calm down!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't try Sakura. Naruto's been like this since Shino told us what happened." Sasuke said.

"_FLASH BACK."_

_Naruto , Sasuke, and Sakura were at Tsunade's office getting a new mission when Kiba came into the office._

"_Lady Tsunade we need your help." Kiba yelled out._

"_What's wrong Kiba?" Tsunade asked._

"_Orochimaru and the Sound ninja are here. They're going after Hinata. The ANBU are holding them off but we're still in trouble."_

"_Come on you three. Where are they Kiba?"_

"_Death forest."_

_They all rushed off. When they got to there they saw Shino was fighting 15 Sound ninja at one time. When they were all dead. He looked around, then whistled. Hinata appeared next to him. She was covered in blood._

"_Hinata! Shino! Are you two alright?" Naruto yelled._

_As soon as they turned around Shino was hit in the back and Hinata was stabbed between her shoulder blades. The kunai came out sticking between her breasts. The kunai was then took out and Hinata passed out from the blood loss and pain. The ninja ran off with Hinata._

"_HINATA!" Naruto yelled._

_All of the living Sound ninja disappeared in a giant puff of smoke._

"_HINATA!" Naruto and Shino yelled it this time._

"_Damn it!" Shino said._

"_Shino."_

"_What Sakura?"_

"_What did they want with Hinata?"_

"_Orochimaru tried to grabbed Hinata after I told Kiba to go get help. He said he wants Hinata to test his new seal. It's supposed to put a spirit or god or something like that inside of her. We need to find her. He said when he was done with her if it didn't work he'd kill her."_

"_What about if it does work." Kiba asked._

"_He makes her his slave for life." Sasuke said._

_Naruto looked at Kiba and nodded. Akumaru and Kiba sniffed around then both of them and Naruto rushed off._

"_Naruto! Lady Tsunade will follow them." Sakura said._

"_Alright. I'll send the others to you soon. Go before you lose them. Those two idiots are probably long gone by now." _

_Shino, Sakura, and Sasuke ran off behind Naruto and Kiba._

_END FLASHBACK!!!!_

END CHAPPY!!!!

I'M DONE! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!

NEXT CHAPPY IS… I DON'T KNOW! WAHHH!!!!

JUST READ IT!!!!! I I'm so sad.


	2. Chapter 2

"PEOPLE TALKING"

"_PEOPLE THINKING"_

"**SPIRITS TALKING"**

"_**SPIRITS THINKING"**_

"KAMI TALKING"

"_KAMI THINKING"_

"_**FLASH BACK"**_

Chappy 2: Hinata's pain.

I described Hinata's horrible time with Orochimaru. What he does to Hinata and all the pain she went through. It really is a sad story. Not that sad but still. Also I bring the spirits into play. Also I do not own Naruto. If I did Hinata wouldn't be shy.

CHAPPY 2: Hinata's pain.

Hinata wakes up not entirely sure what happened. All she could remember was she got stabbed in the chest by a kunai.

"_Oww. My head. Where am I?"_

Just then a figure came up. Hinata squinted to try to see what it was. She saw Kabuto standing there.

"You! What are you doing here?" Hinata asked a bit groggily.

"Is that the respect I get for saving your life?" Kabuto said sarcastically.

"Maybe not but it is the respect you get for hanging me upside down like this. If you set me right side up I would thank you." Hinata said back. And she was right. She was suspended midair upside down. And having just woken up from blood loss she wasn't feeling to well.

"I'm sorry but Lord Orochimaru needs you this way."

"May I ask some questions?" Hinata asked.

"I don't see why you can't. I can't say that I will answer them though."

"That's fine. What is Lord Orochimaru planning to do to me?"

"Why he's going to put a spirit inside of you."

"What is this spirit like?"

"You ask very weird questions." Hinata looked a bit sad from that being said.

"This spirit is a woman first of all. She is called Vengeance. She loves to kill all and any who get in her way. And she can only be host in a body completely pure." Kabuto said.

"Then why me?" Hinata asked.

"What do you mean?" Kabuto asked completely bewilder.

"I'm not pure. Not by many standards. I'm no longer a virgin, I have killed many lives and cared less about it, and I'm a half-breed. And those are just some things." Hinata finished.

Before Kabuto could say any thing Orochimaru walked in.

"Kabuto is she awake?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good. How are you feeling my test subject?" Orochimaru said.

"I'd be better if I could be turned right-side up for a moment." Hinata said.

"Sorry. That can't happen. How much has Kabuto told you?"

"Not much. Just that it's a woman spirit named Vengeance and she can only be hosted in someone who is pure. But as I was telling Kabuto I'm far from pure."

"Well then I guess you'll just die."

"Well alright. Painful or painless?"

"Painful."

"_Great!" _Hinata thought.

"Now just stay still." Kabuto said.

And the torment began!

Over the next few hours Orochimaru and Kabuto twisted Hinata's flesh, pulled in and out different tools, and what Hinata hated the most was when Orochimaru had Kabuto striped her down naked. As Kabuto did he not only touch her but licked her in places she wish he hadn't. Orochimaru saw she was getting uncomfortable but couldn't see what Kabuto was doing. He finally saw a trail of saliva on her stomach.

"Enough of that Kabuto! We need her completely pure for this!" Orochimaru yelled.

Kabuto stopped his personal torment.

"You didn't tell him I'm not a virgin?" Hinata asked.

"I don't believe you." Kabuto replied.

Orochimaru came back

"Lord Orochimaru?" Hinata said.

"What girl?" he replied

"I wish to know exactly how a person has to be pure for the spirit Vengeance to take a host."

"It depends on the spirit herself to determine that. Why?"

"Just hoping I wouldn't have to be a virgin by definition."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Orochimaru asked crossly.

"Simple. By definition I'm not a virgin. My grandmother believes in old Hyuga beliefs. Like the one saying a girl must be deflowered to take the head name. But if that so happens the woman can no longer be clan head because she can't marry good blood. You know that law right?"

"I know it. I hate it, but I know it. But her majesty might not count that as purity. We don't know until we have her inside you."

"_I hate this jerk!"_

"Bring the scroll Kabuto. It's time for the spirit to meet her new host."

"_Oh crap. Hurry Naruto, Shino, Kiba, everyone please come help! Please someone help me!"_

Kabuto came back into the room with a scroll in his hand. Orochimaru took it and Hinata blacked out once again.

"**Kiddo. You okay? You look horrible. No offense."**

"Who is that? Who are you?" Hinata a asked the comforting female voice.

"**I'm Vengeance of course. Who are you?"**

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. Apparently to Orochimaru I'm your new host."

"**Well I wouldn't mind being out of this stuffy scroll and if I can kill Orochimaru I'll be very happy. Plus I like you. So do you want to?"**

"Yes. I do want to. Very much so."

"**Alright. Hold still."**

Then a blinding light happened. When Hinata woke up Naruto was holding her saying he would kill Orochimaru.

"Na…Naruto." she said.

"Hinata?"

_END!!!! _

ME: I'M BAD TO THE BONE!

READERS: "GET HER! MAKE HER WRITE!"

ME: gulp. I think I'll write.

Next chappy is 3: Hinata and Naruto meet Vengeance.

Read to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

"**PEOPLE TALKING"**

"_**PEOPLE THINKING"**_

"**SPIRITS TALKING"**

"_**SPIRITS THINKING"**_

"KAMI TALKING"

"_KAMI THINKING"_

"_**FLASH BACK"**_

Chappy: Hinata and Naruto meet Vengeance.

Hinata and Naruto at the hospital getting Hinata checked out when Naruto finds Hinata's new seal. When he touches it they get transported to a new place. His head. Hinata meets the Kyubii and Naruto meets Vengeance. Plus Kyubii and Vengeance know each other. Plus I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would love Sakura like crazy.

Chappy 3: Hinata and Naruto meet Vengeance.

After Hinata woke up she fell asleep again. Unfortunately Orochimaru and Kabuto escaped. Naruto carried her all the way back to Konoha. She has been in a hospital room ever since. Naruto has been right by her side, holding her hand. Just as he started dozing off he heard yelling of a man. He guessed it was Hinata's father.

"Damn it Tsunade! You know I don't want that boy near my daughter." Make that Naruto knew it was her dad.

"You should be grateful for Naruto!" He heard Tsunade yell.

"I don't care! He's a monster! Who knows what he could do to Hinata!"

"Be quiet Hiashi! Do you want Hinata and Naruto to hear you! Or any of the other patients."

"Fine but I'm not through with you."

Naruto then heard them walking away. He looked down to Hinata to see if she had moved or awakened. She hadn't. Naruto held her hand.

"_She looks so peaceful. Happy even. I wonder how life has been for her. Her hands are so soft. I wonder what else is soft on her? I bet her cheeks are. Her nose. Her eyes." _

Naruto looked at Hinata's closed eye lids. He noticed she never had her eyes opened all the way. _"Her eyes have to be big. I bet they sparkle in the sunlight. Her lips must be softer then her hand."_ Naruto looked at Hinata's lips and started going in a little closer. As he looked at her lips he saw a lock of hair smothered to her cheek. He pushed back the lock of hair and as he did Hinata just happened to wake up, Hinata's father and Tsunade came into the room with all of their friends. Naruto was looking right into Hinata's eyes. Both blushing like crazy. Naruto then noticed the position they both were in. Naruto moved away swiftly and stuttered out an apology.

"Naruto what exactly were you trying to do just now?" Ino asked.

"I was just pushing back a lock of hair from her face." Naruto said.

"Unh huh. If you say so kid." TenTen said.

"But he was TenTen." Hinata said.

"Alright. That's enough of all of that." Tsunade quickly added seeing how angry Hiashi was getting. "How do you feel Hinata?"

"Fine actually. I actually feel great. I think I feel stronger too." Hinata said.

"What do you mean 'stronger' Hinata?" Hiashi asked fearfully.

"I don't know. I just feel like I have more power. It's weird cause I feel really weak to. If I stand up I think I'll fall down but if I stay sitting I feel like I could knock any one out."

"That is weird but it may be a side effect of the spirit being place into at an older age. Well all your vitals look okay so I'm going to take your father and try to convince him you'll live and be alright. Come on Hiashi." Tsunade said.

"But Tsunade I want to stay with her a little longer." Hiashi said.

"The kids have things to discuss without us around. Bye kids. Naruto are you going to try to stay here all-night?"

"If it's alright with Hinata then yeah."

"Alright then I'll stop by your place and get some clothes. Better yet I'll buy you some new clothes. It's a whole lot easier. Bye and Sakura make sure they don't go to far."

"Will do Lady Tsunade."

"Tsunade!" Hiashi growled out.

"Come on you." Tsunade said pulling Hiashi away and out of the room.

Once they were gone everyone started to ask Hinata questions.

"What happened in that horrible place?" Ino asked.

"Do you feel weird?" Sakura asked.

"Why exactly was Naruto pushing a lock of hair from your face?" TenTen asked.

"Do you feel any pain Hinata?" Neji asked.

Before Hinata could answer any questions she passed out.

"Hinata! Hey are you still awake?" Naruto asked. When she breathed softly Naruto figured she was okay, but still better safe then sorry.

"She seems okay but could you check Sakura?"

"Sure Naruto." Sakura went to work.

"Everything seems fine," Sakura said after she finished "but I think the seal is starting to give her a little pain. But she should be fine in a little while. I think we should let her rest. Take care of her Naruto. Come on guys. Let's go." everyone left.

Naruto looked at Hinata when she moaned in her sleep.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata didn't say anything she just rolled over on her side and touched her neck. When she touched her neck she moaned again. Naruto looked at her neck. He saw a weird mark there. From what Naruto could tell it was a star with a heart inside. He touched it. All of a sudden everything went black. When he opened his eyes he saw a bright light. He closed his eyes again then re-opened them. He saw that it wasn't a bright light but snow all around him. He saw something dark, flowing in a breeze. He noticed it wasn't very dark just a dark blue. He then realized it was Hinata's hair.

"Hey Hinata are you okay?!" Naruto yelled.

When Hinata heard him she turned around and waved. She started running towards him. Naruto looked at her and realized that she was very beautiful.

"_Wow! Hinata looks like she belongs in a magazine. Or a manga poster. She's so pretty. But that doesn't seem to be the right word. She looks amazing." _

Just as Naruto moved to greet her everything turned dark.

"Naruto! Where are you!" Hinata yelled with obvious fear in her voice.

Hinata looked around her and saw Naruto was no where to be found. "Naruto. Oh where could you be?"

"**Why he's here." Vengeance said.**

"Where is here Miss Vengeance?" Hinata asked. She looked at Vengeance and saw just how breathing beautiful she was. Her skin was as pale as Hinata's and she looked beautiful with her night black hair, long and flowing. Her black kimono was covered in purple cherry blossoms.

"You're very beautiful Miss Vengeance." Hinata said without thinking.

"**Thanks kiddo. And to answer your question this is yours and Naruto's mindscape. A place you both have in common. I'm really worried why it just happens to be a dark place. But let's not get into that right now. You can see Naruto in a few minutes but first I wish to tell you about the powers you will receive."**

"Powers?"

"**Yes. You see you will be given special powers. In time you will be able to do everything I was able to do if not more. But allow me to ask. What do you know of your mother's clan?"**

"Mother's clan?"

"**Come here Kit."**

"What you old fox? Where's Hinata?"

"**You'll see her soon. But first allow me to tell you what Hinata has become."**

"What she has become? What are you talking about? She's still the same sweet Hinata she's always been."

"**No she's not. She is now that woman's host. She is in for a long and terrible future."**

"What the hell are you talking about? What woman?"

"**Vengeance. You see Vengeance is about a decade or so older than me and she was is one of the most respected goddesses in Kami's court. Not many get there let alone be Kami's favorite. Vengeance is. She controls Death Naruto. Vengeance has the ability to bring the dead back and keep them alive."**

"What?"

"**Hinata could be in terrible trouble. Vengeance wasn't only known through the Buji world for being Kami's favorite. She was known for her totally dislike of humans. We need to make sure she won't hurt Hinata or Hinata could end up killed."**

"How can we find them here?"

"**We don't. they find us. Vengeance has just finished telling Hinata some thing's so they should be coming to see us soon. In fact here they are."**

All of a sudden Hinata was standing right in front of Naruto why Vengeance was standing behind Hinata.

"**You done warning the boy Kyubii?"** Vengeance asked.

"**Yes. Are you done scaring this poor girl half to Death?"** Kyubii retorted.

"**All I did was tell her things she needed to hear. Her father's family told her nothing."** Vengeance said.

"**You shouldn't have done that. Kami will be sorely mad at you. You know how she like to pick new vessels for us."** Kyubii said just a bit mad.

"**Yes I do. But she won't mind. I think she wanted me to find this girl. This child is very special Kyubii. Hinata is extraordinary. If this village realized her potential. I'm grateful they didn't."**

"Kami's work." Hinata said.

"**Yes. You're exactly right Hinata. Kami's work. I believe she made your family mean as rabid dogs. If they were mean and put you down they wouldn't realized your true potential." **Kyubii said.

"**Oh Kami. Why do such a thing. Hinata. What we discussed. We will have to initiate that as soon as possible." **

"**You really want to help this child Vengeance? You don't want to kill her? Why?" **Kyubii asked.

"**I want to help Hinata because she needs my help. I hate humans yes, but Hinata is different. She has a heart that would make Kami happy. She is the purest human I've ever met. The only wrong thing with her is the simply human hormones."**

"Thank you Miss Vengeance." Hinata said with a slight blush from the compliment.

"You're welcome Hinata." Vengeance said smiling at Hinata.

"**Well it seems alright."** Kyubii said.

"But it's everything but alright."

END!!!

DA DA DUMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

NEXT CHAPTER

Kami makes her appearance. It will most likely be short but it's still an appearance. So what will Kami say about all of this. Read and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

"PEOPLE TALKING"

"_PEOPLE THINKING"_

"**SPIRITS TALKING"**

"_**SPIRITS THINKING"**_

"KAMI TALKING"

"_KAMI THINKING"_

"_**FLASH BACK"**_

CHAPTER 4: HERE COMES Kami!

Kami makes her appearance and it doesn't seem good for Hinata and Naruto.

"**Kami!"** Kyubii and Vengeance said together.

"Kami?" Hinata and Naruto asked/screamed together.

"Yes. It's been a while. I must say you two seem to be doing well in your respective hosts."

"**Yes we are." **Kyubii said.

"Lady Kami?" Hinata said in her shyly manner.

"Yes Hinata?"

"What exactly do you want? I mean, not to sound disrespectful but what is it me and Naruto could do for you?"

"Nothing right now child. Later in both of your lives you will be doing a great deal to me. But for now enjoy yourselves. Hinata you may feel discomfort from Vengeance being inside you for a little while but it will soon go away. Naruto while you and Hinata are in close range with each other you will be able to hear Kyubii easier. Hinata, you will hear Vengeance all the time. She will be your guide of sorts. One day you both will take Kyubii's and Vengeance's power's. For now be happy together."

"Thank you lady Kami. Thank you very much. But you seem to misunderstand mine and Naruto's situation. You seem to think that me and Naruto are more then just friends. We really aren't."

"I know this child. But though you two may not be a couple you two will be together the rest of your life. You two are now one whole. You must get along with each other and be together. I must leave now it seems I can't leave my court alone or they go crazy."

"**Cupid?" **Vengeance said.

"Yes. That girl is so stupid she makes a bottle bleach blonde with and I.Q. of -3 look smart. If I don't get back there she will get killed by someone."

"Thank you very much for your help and advice lady Kami." Hinata said.

"You are welcome child. Good-bye for now children. I will see you all very soon." 

And with that she disappeared.

"**Well that was very scary." **Kyubii said.

"Yes it was." Vengeance said back.

"Shouldn't we be waking up now?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes actually. Good-bye." **Vengeance said with a wave then Hinata and Naruto were back in the hospital room.

"Well that was very weird." Naruto said. Hinata just nodded.

Hinata wasn't really listening to Naruto but wondering about the heat she was feeling on her breast. She looked down to see Naruto's right hand there. She started to blush bright red.

"N-n-n-naruto! Move your hand!"

"What?"' naruto looked down to see his hand on Hinata's boob. His eyes went wide.

"Oh shit! Sorry Hinata!"


	5. Chapter 5

"PEOPLE TALKING"

"_PEOPLE THINKING"_

"**SPIRITS TALKING"**

"_**SPIRITS THINKING"**_

"KAMI TALKING"

"_KAMI THINKING"_

"_**FLASH BACK"**_

CHAPTER 5: HEAVEN SENT!!!!

In this chapter Naruto get's the pulp beat out of by Hiashi Hyuga and then when Hinata and Naruto are alone again Kami sent some of her children to help but do they actually help? Not really.

Just as Naruto was removing his hand Hiashi Hyuga came into the room with Tsunade, who upon seeing Naruto's face busted out laughing.

Hiashi Hyuga though was far from laughing. He rushed over to Naruto and before either Hinata or Naruto could get a word out Hiashi hit Naruto trough the wall.

"Damn it. I can't keep replacing these walls." Tsunade said.

"Father really shouldn't have such a hot temper at his age." Hinata said.

"**Got that right. But then almost all Hyuga's have that temper."**

"_Oh. Miss Vengeance. Hello."_

"Hinata?'

"Yes lady Tsunade."

"why was Naruto's hand there? You didn't happen to tell him you like him did you?"

"No it was nothing like that. Miss Vengeance and Kyubii summoned us to our mindscape. When we were out we were just like that. It was an utter accident."

"Vengeance and Kyubii called you there. Why?"

"They just wanted to talk to us. Explain a few things."

"Like what Hinata?" Tsunade pressed.

"**Don't tell her I told you about you mother's clan. Or that I can talk to you. Just say we told you about some things about dealing with a Buji."**

"_Yes Miss Vengeance."_

"They just told us about how to deal with a Buji. It was both me and Naruto together because we were just very close together."

"**Nice kid."**

"_Thank you."_

"Thank you Hinata. That's all I wanted to know." Tsunade said obviously relived.

"Your welcome lady Tsunade." Hinata said.

Just then they heard "NARUTO!!!!!" screamed by Hiashi.

"Good Kami does the man need to be that loud?"

"I'm afraid so. Father almost killed Kiba when he tried to kiss me once. We should be grateful that Neji and Shino aren't here or you wouldn't hear that commotion right now."

Just as Naruto came back in the room looking horrible as could be with Hiashi behind Hinata put her hand up.

"That's enough father."

"I'm sorry Hinata but I just can't stand by and let this…"

"If you even finish that sentence father I will leave the house by night. Now you will also pay for Naruto's medical bills and apologize to him."

"Why should I ever apologize to him?"

"Because he's the only Buji holder around and he has to train me or we risk Vengeance coming out and killing the village. Also if you had waited around and listen to the explanation you would have learned that we were in that position purely by accident."

"Alright. I will apologize. I'm sorry for trying to kill you without plausible clause mister Uzumaki."

"S-okay." Naruto said just a bit loopy. "I'd done the same in your situation mister-err lord Hyuga." Naruto said as Tsunade started to heal him.

"Thank you very mush for saying that but I don't think my daughter appreciates the gesture."

Naruto looked at Hinata to see she was indeed mad. But just not at him. She was looking upward. As though cursing Kami herself.

"Lady Tsunade. Father. Will you please leave so I may talk to Naruto about a few things?"

Before either male could say anything Tsunade spoke.

"Of course, Hinata. I'll make sure your father doesn't eavesdrop on your conversation."

"Thank you very much, lady Tsunade."

"Just Tsunade Hinata." Tsunade said literally dragging Hiashi by his collar.

"very well." Hinata said.

Tsunade shut the door as Hiashi looked like a fish gapping and the same with Naruto.

"Show yourselves!" Hinata said in the air.

Then three people appeared in front of them. If you could call them people. There were two females and one guy. They were dressed in traditional style kimonos that had different colored sakura petals on them.

The taller girl whose eyes were a blazing blue like Naruto was also taller then her companions. Her hair was pink, but not Sakura's pink. Oh no! this girl's hair was the brightest pink Naruto had every seen. The kimono base Color was neon-orange while the petals were all types of green.

The guy was in the middle and his hair neon-green. It was short and spiky. He had piercings in his ears, eyebrows, and lip. His kimono was dark purple with yellow petals. He was averaged size about Naruto's height. His eyes were a cat-like yellow.

Now the last girl was the shortest with silver and gold hair that came down to her butt. Her eyes were white with blue polka dots around looking like her pupils. Her kimono base Color was sky blue with brown petals.

"What the hell?????????!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said looking at these very weird people.

"Naruto these are three of lady Kami's children. The tall girl is Cupid. The guy is Ares. And the small girl is Athena. Apparently lady Kami wanted to make sure we were well protected." Hinata spoke as Naruto kept looking at them as though he hadn't heard Hinata speak.

"_I think he went into shock Miss Vengeance." _

"**I do believe your right."** Vengeance said.

"**No he heard you. He's just trying to get his little brain around it. That's all." **Kyubii said from nowhere.

"**Kyubii!"**

"_Hello mister Kyubii. Why are you here? If I may ask?"_

"**Well I'm here because you and the idiot are now connected. I can come into your head and Vengeance can go into his. Also you can go into his head if you try hard enough but he can't go into yours. Woman deserve way more respect and the idiot would just misuse that ability so Kami didn't give it to him." **Kyubii spoke.

"**Why would she do all of this?" **Vengeance asked.

"**My best guess would be so Hinata and Naruto can become a couple and mate." **Kyubii said.

"What??????????!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed.

After screaming she fainted.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked looking at her. When he looked at her she was glowing.

"Hinata?"

END!!!!!!!!!! What now suckers. Ha ha ha ha ha!!! HA HA Ha ha ha!! Next chapter: Her Strange Transformation. Hinata changes outward but what about her sweet inside? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"PEOPLE TALKING"

"_PEOPLE THINKING"_

"**SPIRITS TALKING"**

"_**SPIRITS THINKING"**_

"KAMI TALKING"

"_KAMI THINKING"_

"_**FLASH BACK"**_

CHAPTER 6: Her Strange Transformation.

"Hinata!" Naruto had no idea what to do. Hinata first screamed then she fainted the she started glowing. It was all just to much for his brain to handle. He turned to the other people in the room.

"What's happening to her?"

"She's fine Naruto." Cupid said. "Her body is just trying to change to accommodate the spirit. Just as your body did as a baby. Like you have whisker marks on your face Hinata's body will also have characteristics of Lady Vengeance."

"Oh. But what's up with the light?" he asked."

"Who knows?" Ares said.

"Mom just thinks it's cool." Athena said.

"Your mom sounds really weird." Naruto said like the idiot he is.

"We know." they all said in unison.

Just then Hinata stopped glowing. Naruto went over to her side.

"Hinata." Naruto said gently.

"I don't fell so good Naruto." Hinata said.

It was then that Naruto got a good look at her. Her hair was now longer with ice blue streaks through it. At least ten. She had two whisker like marks on each cheek. Her nails grew longer and were now and deep shade of blue. She had weird marks across her shoulders going lower but Naruto didn't Dare let his eyes wander that far down. But what really threw Naruto off was the fact that she now had fox ears coming out of her head and ten fluffy furry blue and white tails too!

"Umm Hinata?" Naruto barely got out.

"Yes Naruto?" she then opened her eyes. And when she did Naruto felt like all the air had rushed out of him. Her eyes were the brightest and yet at the same time the deepest blue he had ever seen. To Naruto it was like they passed right through his heart and stopped his breathing.

"Naruto?" Hinata said shyly with a blush on her face.

"Ye-ye-yeah." he said then gulped.

"I hope you know you're staring intently at me. Do I look weird?"

"No not weird but you really should look in the mirror. You have some adjustments."

"Like what?" she got up and her hospital gown fell down her shoulders until Naruto could see her bra and what it contained in it.

"Ahem." Cupid coughed. She could clearly see what Naruto was looking at while the others thought she was just clearing her throat. Naruto looked away embarrassed.

Hinata walked to the bathroom that was in her room. Naruto could tell when she saw herself. She screamed.

It was weird for Naruto to hear because he never really heard Hinata scream before. It was kinda high and squeaky like.

Just when she was finished Hiashi and Tsunade clamored in. Hiashi spoke first.

"What have you done to my daughter?" he asked Naruto immediately.

"N-n-n-nothing." Naruto said.

"Father! leave Naruto alone!" Hinata called from the bathroom.

"Hinata. Come out from there dear." Hiashi called to her.

"No! Tsunade can you please come in here?"

"Sure Hinata. You boys behave now." Tsunade went in the bathroom with Hinata.

Naruto looked over to where Cupid, Ares, and Athena had been standing but suddenly they had disappeared. Naruto 'hmm'ed.

Hiashi and Naruto waited for a few minutes before Hinata and Tsunade came out.

Tsunade and Hinata had apparently traded Hinata's hospital gown for a pair of shorts and a shirt. You could see the marks on her shoulders better now. They were actually feathers falling down her shoulders into her cleavage. Her hair came all the way to her knees. Her bangs too. They had grown like the rest of her hair all the way to her knees. She had pulled it back so it was behind her shoulders. It covered the space where her ears would have been if she had them any longer. To Naruto right then and there at that moment she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Before either Naruto or Hiashi could say anything her tails plopped down and out around her as though they want to give Naruto more reason to look at her. Naruto and Hinata both blushed an unusual shade of red. Hinata looked like an angel and Naruto couldn't help but think she was. His staring was what made Hinata uncomfortable. Hiashi finally decided to say something.

"What has happened to you Hinata? You look worse then…" he stopped. He then started glaring at Naruto. "You! You did this. You did this to my daughter. You turned her into a monster just like you."

"Father!" Hinata said not believing her father could say something like that.

"Hiashi!" Tsunade said shocked.

"I didn't. But if you want to blame someone go right on ahead. I'm pretty used to having things being blamed on me."

Hiashi got angry and raised his hand.

The next thing you heard was a loud smack.

Naruto had braced himself to be hit but it hadn't hurt.

He opened his eyes and there was Hinata standing between Hiashi and him. Her head was turned sideways so Naruto could tell Hiashi had Hinata instead of him.

"Hinata." Naruto and Hiashi both said.

"Naruto is not a monster! He is a human being just like you! I'm going to look this way forever but Naruto doesn't! Naruto has never been a monster! You're one for saying he was!"

"Hinata." Naruto couldn't believe what Hinata had just said. No one had very stood up for him like before.

"The boy is a monster Hinata. He should have been killed when he was born!" Hiashi shouted at her.

Naruto could feel that pain in his heart. The pain he always felt around people like Hiashi Hyuga.

"**Hey Kit. Listen to Hinata." **Kyubii told him.

Hinata was shaking like a leaf but she then brought her hand up and soundly smacked Hiashi.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? Naruto is hero and he is only because he wanted to prove people like you wrong. How could you even say that? When I first met him mother wanted you to adopt him. You even agreed whole heartedly. But when she died you acted like we would be inviting the plague for dinner. Why?"

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. Hiashi Hyuga wanted to adopt him. When and what did happen. Naruto started thinking about his life would have been different if he had grew up with Hinata in the Hyuga house.

"_What would be different? Would I have been better at ninjutsu? Better all together. Would I have been better then Sasuke? Would people have treated me better? Would I fall in love with Sakura? Hinata? Would I have fallen in love with her?"_

"**There are to many what if's Kit. Except you life as it is. You turned out great for not having a family for about ten years of life. If you lived with them you might not have met Iruka. Kakashi. The toad sage. Tsunade. Or anyone else you have. Your friends might not be your friends right now. Deal with what Kami gave you and make the best of it."** Kyubii told him.

"_Yeah." _

"That is none of your business."

"Yes it is. Now tell me why!"

"It's because of you and the monster your mother died!" Hiashi yelled.

Hinata back away from him and fell against Naruto clutching her head. She started moaning in pain.

"Hinata? Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto tried.

"_Miss Vengeance. Father took my memories didn't he?"_

"**Yes he did child. But you always knew that."**

"_Yes I did. I can't take all of them at once but please tell me what he means."_

"**They day of your fifth birthday your mother wanted to take you to the land of snow. On your trip out the village you were sad because you couldn't say good-bye to Naruto. Your mother told you if you hurried and got to the land of snow quickly you get home even quicker. You started running ahead of her and were hit in the head by bandits. Or what were supposed to be bandits. They were actually working for an evil man named Danzo. Your mother saw they were assassins but they were to strong for her to take. She had just delivered your younger sister into the world four weeks earlier. She was still very weak. She was killed before your eyes. Your father took that memory thinking you would be better if you couldn't remember. Was he wrong?"**

"_Very wrong. I'm very tired Miss Vengeance. May I sleep hear?"_

"**Of course child. Sleep. I will go deal with your father." **

"_Thank you." _and with that Hinata drifted into a deep slumber within her subconscious.

And Vengeance woke up!

"Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata was glowing brightly again and this time it looked like she was transforming even more. The tails became longer and fluffier. Her claws and fangs were longer and sharper. Her eyes were slits and had a menacing glare about them. She was showing off an evil smirk as though she knew something no one else knew. The feather marks that were on her had now turned black as night and moved all over her body. And they weren't really feathers any more they were more like swivels that curled around her limbs. Whoever this woman was she was most defiantly not Hinata Hyuga.

"Wh…what is that?" Hiashi squeaked out. Naruto looked over to him and noticed he was scared as hell. Lord Hiashi Hyuga had fallen to the floor and was slowly inching his way away from what had just been his daughter.

"**Vengeance. Hinata must have let Vengeance take over. Kit you have to let me deal with her. Vengeance is more tricky then any other being save Kami herself."**

"_But if I let you take over what will you do?" _Naruto said to the Kyubii in a hurried panic.

"**Kit what she could do is a lot scary then me. She's a woman Kit. Do you know what they say about a woman and fury?"**

"_Yeah. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.' old man third used to tell me that a lot." _

"**Well kid Vengeance is the reason for that saying to come to light. She burned down villages and destroyed civilizations. She is Kami's destroyer."**

"_But…I…okay. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." _Naruto said. _"What do I do?"_

"_Relax and I'll take it from there."_ Kyubii told him.

The next thing Naruto knew was that he felt really tired then everything went black.

In the real world Naruto's body was covered in a bright deep orange aura. His fangs were growing longer as well as his claws. His ears disappeared and were replaced with fox ears on his head like Hinata. He also grew six long tails that were bright orange and deep red. His whisker marks were darker too. His skin was a bit tanner too.

Hiashi couldn't believe what he was seeing while Tsunade stood in awe. She thought Naruto was just going through the same thing as Hinata but then she sensed the chakra.

"Kyubii?" she asked utterly afraid of the answer that might come.

"**Don't worry Tsunade. I don't plan on killing you and your pathetic village. I just want to stop Vengeance."** he his voice sounding just like the mean-gruff one in Naruto's mind.

"Why?" it was Hiashi who had asked.

"**Because these two deserve to be happy together. Kami has already marked them both as life mates or as you humans say soul mates. They will be together forever one way or another."**

"**Another is what I had in mind." **Vengeance said completely loving having Hinata's body to play with. **"Let's go talk Kyubii." **she said.

"**Yes." **was all the great nine tailed Demon fox said to her. If you looked in those blood red eyes you could see how serious he really was.

With a nod of her both Vengeance and Kyubii disappeared leaving a very confused Hiashi and Tsunade in the hospital room.

DONE!!! DONE!! DONE! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BREAK. Sleep. Wake me when I get some flames. G'night. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


	7. Chapter 7

"PEOPLE TALKING"

"_PEOPLE THINKING"_

"**SPIRITS TALKING"**

"_**SPIRITS THINKING"**_

"KAMI TALKING"

"_KAMI THINKING"_

"_**FLASH BACK"**_

CHAPTER 7: THE TALK…SS?

Kyubii took Vengeance to a secluded forest where not even the animals came around most of the time.

"_**This not going to be fun. I just know it. But I want to think I sorta know what's going through your head Kami. Hinata and Naruto are destined by Cupid to be together aren't they?"**_

"**Kyubii!"** Vengeance spoke knocking Kyubii out of his trance.

"**Why in the eight hells did you bring me here?" **

"**Because I wish to talk to you and if violence comes into the mix I don't want this village destroyed so soon after the repair."**

Vengeance snorted. **"You have grown way too soft Kyubii. What if Kyuuse could see you now."**

"**I hope she would think I'm doing the right thing. People who are destined for love and each other should be together."**

"**HUFF."**

"**Vengeance, you were Kyuuse's best friend. What in the devils court made you try to go off and destroy the humans? You and Kyuuse fought for their freedom those centuries ago."**

"**Your right there. And looked what happened because of it. Kyuuse's disappeared, you were sealed up in a child, and me never able to see my mate again. Fat lot of good helping the humans have done for us now!"** Vengeance turned around and hugged herself.

"**Ven. Those reasons you just named are the reasons we should be helping these two. Why else would you place yourself into little Hinata?"**

"**I did it for fun. That's all."**

"**For fun huh? Is that really all?"**

"**Yes it is!"**

Kyubii didn't look convinced but dropped it.

"_**The last thing I need is her mad at me."**_ Kyubii thought.

"**Look Vengeance. Let's just relax for a little while, okay? Kami is most likely talking to the kids so we should enjoy the nature we helped to bring into the world right. Even Sol is being kind to us."** Kyubii said pointing to the shining sun.

"**Yeah, okay. I guess you're right."**

Kyubii and Vengeance laid on the grass in the sun and rested there. Kyubii looked at Vengeance.

"**You and Cupid are going to cause trouble for everybody aren't you?"** Kyubii asked her.

"**You knows it!"** Vengeance said happily and smiling.

"**Kami save us please."**

"You're on your own Kyubii. Have fun!"

HINATA'S POV

"Naruto? Miss Vengeance? Mister Kyubii? Oh for the love of evil where did everybody go now?" Hinata said out loud as she had just woken up from her little mind nap.

She was currently in a gray mist-fog looking thing when she fell over something in the ground.

"Ouch! Well that hurt. What did I trip over?"

Hinata looked down at a little to find she had tripped over a little mirror.

"What is this thing?"

"That, little one, is my personal mirror."

Hinata stood up and looked directly at the great goddess.

"Lady Kami. This is your mirror?"

"Yes it is."

Now that Hinata looked at the tiny mirror there was a fox circling the mirror. It was made of diamond from what Hinata could tell. It was very beautiful.

"It's very beautiful lady Kami." Hinata said as she tried to give it back to her.

"You see it now Hinata because I want you to have it."

"I'm not sure I understand. Are you saying I might have this beautiful mirror?"

"Yes dear that's exactly what I'm saying. You see this mirror is my personal because it has the ability to see all memories and where any person is at."

"Where any person is and memories." Hinata said not really believing what Kami was saying.

"Yes that's right."

"But if it has such abilities why are you giving it to me?"

"Because I no longer need it and you have ever right to have it. You will use it in the most respectful ways. You may lapse at some point but that would only be because you're a little curious at times. That is perfectly fine. You are still only a child. It is perfectly healthy and alright to be curious." 

"Thank you very much for saying that lady Kami. You saying that makes me very happy."

"I'm glad then Hinata. Also…" Kami veered off.

"Yes lady Kami?"

"Please know this Hinata, you were born with a very special reason in life and never forget that."

Then lady Kami was gone.

"_What did she mean by that?" _was the last thought Hinata had before she was sent back into reality.

NARUTO'S POV

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto spoke out loud as he was now in a field of purple flowers and a giant wide blue clear sky.

"Will somebody please tell me where in the hells I am?" Naruto yelled into the sky.

"I may be able too."

"AAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed louder then he ever had before as lady Kami appeared right behind him like that.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to scare you, really."

"It's fine. I'm just not used to people sneaking up on me like that. So where am I?"

"A memory of Hinata's and my favorite one from her mind."

"I… I'm not sure I feel comfortable spying in Hinata's personal space like this."

"It's fine. I believe she would like you knowing this moment because it's one of her favorite ones in life."

"Then why doesn't she tell me about it?"

"Because it's also one of her saddest moments. You'll see in just another few seconds. Ahh, here she comes now."

And sure of enough a little Hinata was running through the fields towards where Naruto and Kami were standing. She was smiling and laughing loudly. She was running free and wild as though she had no worries in the world.

"Is this really the same Hinata I know? She seems so very much different from the one now."

"Oh it's her. Just keep watching."

Naruto looked back to see a boy just a little younger then Hinata running after her. He looked just like her except his eyes were bright brown.

"You can't catch me Hioska. You're to slow."

"Am not!" the little boy cried out.

Then three other older boys showed up. Two of which were twins while the other one was at least a sibling. He looked like an older version of Hinata. The only big difference was that his hair was really long.

"Hinata! Be careful!" the older boy cried out.

"Yes big brother Hioshi." little Hinata called out never turning around.

As she ran you could hear screams from behind her. When she turned around the little boy was laying on the ground crying while the older boys were fighting ANBUs.

"What the…? Why are the ANBUs attacking them?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see." lady Kami told him.

"BROTHERS!" little Hinata called out.

The boys were knocked back. As soon as they landed the ANBU came after them with kunai out ready to kill.

Naruto saw the ANBU move then he saw Hinata move right in front of the ANBU. Her eyes glowed light blue right before the ANBU flew back.

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO! STOP IT! I don't care if you hurt me but not my brothers." Hinata said as she shook on the ground trembling.

"Our orders are to kill all of mix off springs of the Hyuga and Demon clans." one of the ANBU said.

"Why does that sound like Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked lady Kami.

"Because it is Kakashi-sensei." she answered him.

"NO! I'm sorry. Please don't hurt my brothers. Please don't!"

"Our orders are to kill them as well as you and anyone who gets in the way." Kakashi spoke again.

"What? What do I need to do to make it stop?" Hinata pleaded as she shook on the ground almost crying.

"Take lord Hokage up on his offer. Become Konoha's Ninja Princess. That is the only request asked of you."

"Fine! Fine! Whatever he wants just don't hurt my brothers." Hinata said not caring anymore.

"Good. Release them." the other ANBU release Hinata's brothers. "Know this also until you have mastered all of the skills required of you as a Princess you will no longer be allowed to see you brothers. Any of the mix breed children between your mother and father that do not show any Hyuga abilities will be taken to a different country. You will never be allowed to visit them nor them you."

"Will they live okay?" Hinata asked calmly somehow.

"Yes. They will just as they do here in this village. Is that acceptable?"

"Does it matter if it is or not? I've already told you that I don't care what happens to me as long as my family is safe."

"Good little girl. Your will begin your training tomorrow. Your brothers will be out of the Hyuga house by tonight at the latest." Kakashi turned and started walking. "I hope you boys realize that your little sister just saved your lives." he said then left.

Everything went dark then changed to pure white.

Naruto looked down and didn't say anything for a little while.

"Naruto… let me tell you something." Naruto looked at lady Kami. "Hinata hates that time because her brothers were taken away from her but it's important to her because she was able to save them from being killed."

"I think I understand. She really loves her family." Naruto said quietly.

Kami smiled a little and said "Yes she does. Almost as much as she loves everyone else."

"Hinata's really kind. I've always known that but now she seems even kinder then ever."

"Know this Naruto. That kindness is her version of atonement."

"What?"

"By Naruto. Have fun." lady Kami said as she faded away.

Sorry to all the people who have been waiting. My stupid computer hates me. So I'm really really really really sorry. I'll be trying to make updates as much as possible but with my second year of high school coming up I don't know if I can.

Next Chapter: Why Are They Really Here? This chapter will be all about Ares, Athena, Cupid, and Kami. It will also explain exactly what her plan is.

BAI BAI.


End file.
